I'll always be with you
by Magical storys888
Summary: Max and Chloe are staring at the hurricane tearing through Arcadia Bay, Max needs to make a decision to save everyone, but what happens when a kiss changes everything. What will they do when all they've know is gone? Rated M for later chapters. Pricefield all day everyday.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all you lovely people,

So, I haven't released a story in quite a while and took down my last 2 stories for loss of motivation. However this story for now will be a one-shot, but who knows I have lots of ideas to continue it and might very well do so :D

Anyway, leave a review telling me what you think of it and if you want me to continue it, hope you enjoy

"Max… It's time…"

"Chloe… I'm so, so sorry… I… I don't want to do this."

Chloe moves forward embracing her best friend, wishing they had more time together.

"I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everyone, okay? And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel. Being together this week… It was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for. You're my hero Max."

The pair look into each other eyes, both tearing up before closing the distance and meeting for a passionate kiss. Everything they wanted to say to each other, was said through this kiss. Though this kiss, changed everything for Max, and Arcadia Bay. They pulled back and Chloe said.

"I'll always love you… Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak. And Max Caulfield? Don't you forget about me…"

"Never…" Max replied. 'because you're not going anywhere… I'm sorry Joyce and everyone...' She thought to herself.

As she turned around, looking apon the town and the tornado getting ever closer. She's changed her mind, nothing is taking away Chloe from her again, nothing. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked down at the butterfly photo, before either could react, it was torn into 2 halves and flew away with the wind.

The warmth on her shoulder dropped, only to take her hand not a second later. They stood as they watched everything they've had be destroyed, their friends and family possibly being killed.

"Max… I'll always be with you."

"Forever…"

The pair embraces, while Max is afraid to look knowing this is all her doing. Chloe watches, holding her best friend in her arms, as Arcadia Bay is annihilated in front of they're eyes.

Hours later the sun began to rise, the clouds began to fade.

They were clung together through the whole thing, never letting go until it was over. Max released her now weak grip from Chloe, though she took her hand in hers once again. Both stared in shock, fear and guilt.

"We have to go… We can't stay, Max." The blue haired woman said, turning around taking her friend with her.

Neither said a word after they entered the truck, driving through the destruction that has be caused. Max is staring out the window, consumed in her own world and bringing herself down. When they come to a stop, in a formilla driveway.

The pair looked at the wrecked house of the price family, it's in good condition considering what had accrued. The garage was half collapsed while the rest of the house had broken windows, and hole in the roof, though it's still standing.

"We need clean clothes Max. I also wanna see if anything is left."

Max leans over and kisses Chloe in the cheek, before pulling away and taking her hand.

"We'll do this together." Max's first words were.

They went out the same door, and heading towards the entrance. It was broken off, their front door was nowhere to be seen, at least they didn't need keys to get in.

Their chests tighten at the sight, everything has been thrown around and broken. Both heartbroken when thinking of the memories they've had here, along with pictures of Joyce, remembering she's probably laying in the diner right now, without a beating heart.

"I… I'll go get the clothes… You get whatever you need." Max said making her way to the stairs, looking back to Chloe she looks so weak, even 5 years ago she was strong, but now…

Max didn't want to leave her side just yet but she knew they had to leave, so she quickly sprinted up the stairs. Remembering where the suit cases are, from previously helping them pack just to spend time with them, she grabs all Chloe's clothes and the couple of outfits left by Rachel.

As she bought down the suitcases, having one spare for anything else they might need or want, she notices that her friend is no longer at the bottom of the stairs. Dropping the suitcases and running into the living room, only to see Chloe on her knees looking at a photo album that somehow survived.

The blue haired woman looks up, new tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Max.

"Why?... Why did you choose me Max? I'm not worth all this… I'm an ungrateful piece of shit!" Chloe yelled, more to herself than Max.

Max's only response was to run forward, taking the older woman in her arms. Chloe bursts into tears, not knowing what to do, or why her question has not been answered.

"For more reasons than you know." Max said softly, it seemed to calm down her friend a little bit, she also knew she had to carry on. "If you want to know what someone fears loosing most, look at what they photograph, very few of my photos aren't of you. I've seen you die god knows how many times, and every single time a part of me was taken away. I also know that Joyce wouldn't be able to live without you, I wouldn't be able to take care of her or anything."

Chloe had stopped crying by this time, trying to understand every word coming out her friend's mouth. Trying not to feel the guilt of a whole town being destroyed for her sake, and gives Max a signal to carry on, so she does.

"I also couldn't bare the fact of you dying in a bathroom, thinking that everyone abandoned you and that no one loved you. I wouldn't have forgotten you, but you would die feeling like you deserved it and I couldn't allow that to happen, I wouldn't." Tears were streaming down her cheeks but she wasn't stopping now, she had one more thing to say. "I also can't see my life without you, I was an asshole and lost you once, then lost you many other times. But god damn it, I am not letting that happen again, I love you too much! Way too fucking much to just let you die!"

Both froze for a second, or more like 5 minutes, they both knew of these feelings they had for each other but nothing was done about it before the lighthouse. As much as Chloe understood she still felt her heart pang with emotions, but mainly love. No one had ever loved her this much, it's was hella scary for her. She could only think of one thing to do, she looked Max in the eye and pressed their lips together again.

"How do we always find good things in terrible situations?" Max asked with a small smile on her lips.

"Cause terrible things cling onto us like Frank when he wants money, but there's always something hella good about it." Chloe replied.

They both smiled, it only lasted a few seconds but this was the first time they felt truly happy, though also felt as if something dark was trying to suck them in. Both of them got up soon after and began collecting stuff they never wanted to forget about, photo albums and other stuff, before saying one last goodbye. Though Max quickly collected something from the garage, while Chloe wrote a note, who knows her mom might find it or David.

They're now changed and ready to go, there's nothing left for them here anymore, only good memories turned bad. The suit cases were thrown in the back of the pick-up as the pair jumped in the front of the truck, taking the quickest way out of the city, though Max needs to ask.

"Chloe… do… do you want to go to the diner… someone might have survived." She asked, looking out at the window, as she heard a sigh.

"I can't… I highly doubt anyone survived, so doing that will only bring me grief…" She replied, not taking her eyes of the road.

Max reaches over and places a hand on top of Chloe's, they drive hand in hand not looking back but looking ahead. With $2000 still in this truck.

Hours of silence passed, hands never leaving their other half. They glance at each other repeatedly, eyes connecting having the conversation that should be said by words. Max turned away first, only to see a sign for a motel up ahead.

"Chloe, let's go to the motel. You need your rest."

Chloe opened her mouth to protest only to close it again as her hand was given a little squeeze, she knew she needed rest but she first wanted to run away from all her problems. Unfortunately, Max wouldn't let her, she'll have to face it all soon enough and if her best friend, or is it girlfriend now? Could see her die over and over and still have the strength to go on, she can as well.

As they turn into the motel, it seems more lively than they expected, there's an ambulance, couple of police cars and a few camera men/ paparazzi. The worst part was when they pulled in, everything single pair of eyes were on them and the paramedics came rushing towards them.

"Are you two alright? We heard about the storm in Arcadia Bay!" The first said as the other was getting the medical kit ready.

"We're fine, we just wanna rest." Chloe said not wanting all this attention, seeing the police keeping back everyone else from pestering them.

"Please allow us to check, you never know what you could have." They both nodded and made their way towards the ambulance.

The paramedics did the usually, checked to make sure nothing was hurting, eye sight was fine and made sure they didn't catch anything from the storm. They seemed surprised they both woman were basically unharmed.

"We were in a safe place when the storm hit, that's why we're not physically hurt." Max said softly.

Max and Chloe were still holding onto each other's hands, much to the paramedics' dismay but they allowed it.

"Very well, we'll rent you a room here for a week or so. You both have been through a-."

He was quickly cut off when one member of the paparazzi broke through the police, and began taking pictures of the pair in front of him. The flash was on, the clicking was repetitive, you'd think it wouldn't be that bad for both of them. Though for Max it was hell, she was back in the dark room.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! GET AWAY!" She screamed, her legs thrashing and her arms shooting all over the place.

"Oh Christ… That stare. HOLD STILL!" Click, click, click was all she could hear.

"Mr. Jefferson… Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're the winner Max, I choose you to be my muse… But it's a shame you're going to die soon." He said calmly, taking more pictures.

"Please… don't do this!" She cried out.

"MAX! snap out of it!"

Max turned her head to see her friend, staring at her and gripping her shoulders. They were in the back of the ambulance; she must have run here when having her flashback. She wrapped her arms around Chloe, bringing her into a bone breaking hug, though she didn't mind in the slightest.

"You're safe Maxi-pad." she whispered into her ear.

"I was back there… Back with him…" she gasped between cries.

People were watching them and still taking fucking pictures, as much as the police tried to prevent it, Chloe walked Max to her feet still holding onto her. She then walked them both out the ambulance, ignoring everyone around them. Max was staring down at the floor and saw a destroyed camera, along with drops of blood on the floor, she stops to examine.

"I took the fuckers camera and threw it on the ground, but the dipshit took out his phone instead, so I punched him square on the nose." Max looked up at it, not sure what to say. "Hey, he fucking deserved it, no one's hurting you super Max, no one."

Max smiled slightly hearing those words, as they made their way into the motel people were still attempting photos, though most moved back when they saw the result of the first who tried. There was a man at the front desk, already with a key in hand and seemed to be the only one who actually cared about what they've been through.

"Hello. I can see where you're from and just to say sorry for anything you might have lost, or have lost. I want to give you this room for free, I'm sorry about what you've both been through and now having to deal with those pricks. My name is Jack and I'm here if you need anything." He smiled sadly at them, giving them the room key.

"Thank you, Jack." Chloe said, still holding her friend in her arms.

Night was beginning to fall now and the pair were settled in their room, gotten all their stuff out of the truck. The room was small, but you couldn't really expect much from a motel, it had two double beds, though both knew they'd only be using one. At the moment nothing was separating them, it would be almost impossible.

They are now just lying in the bed, in each other's arms trying to shut out the world, Max could sense that her friend wanted to say something but neither knew how to start it. That's the moment they looked into each other's eyes, and closed to distance between them and having their third kiss, sending butterfly in their stomachs.

"Max… do you regret your decision?"

"Honestly… No I don't… I feel bad for everyone and feel guilty, but I would do it again in a heartbeat…" A moment of silence passed between the two. "… Does that make me a bad person?"

"No… Cause I think I'd do the same… we just got back into one an others life's… surely it wasn't meant to end like that… But I guess destiny is a cruel bitch…"

"You can say that again… What're we gonna do Chloe?"

"Get away from here…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers!

So this is no longer a one-shot story I have decided to continue it on, so I hope you enjoy and please review, that's how I get motivation to keep writing, so without taking up much of your time, I hope you enjoy!

The pair didn't get a sliver of sleep that night, as much as they tried but it just turned into crying, comforting, and general pain for both. Neither notice the sun rising over the horizon, or the birds chirping. They planned to stay there a while longer, before heading out and continuing their journey.

Knock, knock, knock.

They heard from the door, grumbling at the sound, why can't people just leave them alone for once? Max caved in first when the knock came again, she got up with Chloe following (probably ready to punch someone if it's the paparazzi), as they reached the door they heard a voice on the other side.

"Excuses me miss', it's officer Dixon. I'm in charge of the police stationed here, if you two are willing, I want to ask a few questions."

Max and Chloe looked at each other before nodding, then opened the door to reveal a man in uniform, and from his looks he was in the military at some point in his life. He smiled kindly at both the woman before him, but there was something in his eyes when he looked at Max, a hint of sadness?

"Thank you." He spoke, walking into the motel room and taking a seat at the small table. Max and Chloe following, and sitting very close together. "Let's just get this over and done with shall we? This won't be a nice conversation to have, but we need to do it. If I cross any lines, do tell and I'll either move onto the next question or leave, which ever you want me to do."

Their heads nodded, signalling him to continue. The sooner this was done the sooner they could leave. Officer Dixon looked at his note pad, starting the questions.

"First question, what are your names? And do you have any family that was in the storm, that possibly didn't make it out?"

With a heavy sigh, Chloe opened her mouth the answer as a hand covered her own.

"I'm Chloe Price and this is Max Caulfield. My family were in the storm, Joyce and David Price, My Mom and Step-Dou- Dad. I think my Mom was stuck in the two whales' diner when the storm hit. As for David… I don't know…"

"David?" The cops face had instantly dropped, telling them that he knew David somehow.

"Yes, David. He was a security guard at Bl-" Officer Dixon interrupted Chloe and sighed.

"Black Well… He's a good man, saved my life too many times. He was in my squad in afghan, he's one of the best men I've met in my life. Even if he comes across like a bad one, and if he's okay, the first thing he'd do is try to save your Mom."

They stopped the conversation for a second, when Chloe's eye's began to water and flow with tears, and Max came to the rescue by burying her best friends face in her shoulder, and patting her back saying it was all gonna be alright. They stayed clinging together for a good 5 minutes with the cop waiting patiently, before starting again knowing that they wanted him to leave.

"Question 2, will you be leaving Arcadia Bay or staying? If you're leaving, do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Leaving. Far away." Max replied quickly. "We don't have anywhere to stay, but we'll find something."

Dixon wasn't satisfied with the answer given to him, this was the step-daughter of his of his best friend while he was in combat, a man who saved his live more times than he could count. If he didn't make it he's going to damn well make sure he daughter does, well step-daughter but that doesn't change a single thing.

"I owe it to David to take care of you two, I-" He stopped talking when Max raised her hand.

"As much as we appreciate it, we're not kids. We'll take care of each other." Max was still holding Chloe and vice versa, eager to get going.

"I never implied that you didn't, my apologises to both of you." He looked down for a moment in shame, before looking at his note pad for another question. "Next question?"

Both girls nodded, as Chloe came out of her protective shield of Max's arms readying herself for the next question. The blunette felt kind of embarrassed by hiding in Max's arms, she hasn't been through half the shit her best friend has, she should be comforting Max for fuck sake!

"This next question isn't something I'm meant to ask, but I feel I need to. This question could be hard for you Max, and I don't expect an answer." Both woman looked at him cautiously, and the brunette nodded for him to continue. "Did someone hurt you? Yesterday at the ambulance… I've seen that look before in many of my friends from Afghan, and in my own eyes..."

Max's breath got caught in her throat and couldn't reply, she only shut her eyes tight, gripping on Chloe's hand. This time the blunette took the younger girl in her arms whispering that everything is okay, though the hipster never sobbed just kept her eyes shut.

"I… I don't want…" Max barely choked out, before Chloe answered for her.

"Yes… someone did, but we're not talking about this now…" The blunette stared into his eyes, hoping he won't push any further. It was already a horrible morning for them both. Officer Dixon sighed and didn't push the subject further, but reached into his back pocket taking out his wallet, which Chloe swiftly stopped him.

"We don't need your money." She said sternly.

"I'm not giving you money, I'm giving you a card to someone who helped me after the war. He can help you too, I know it." He smiled as he took out the card placing it on the table, standing up afterward sure he was overstaying his welcome. Though not before placing down another number.

"Mine's there as well, I'll help you in any way I can. Don't hesitate to call for any reason." Dixon smiled softly before turning to the door, leaving the two woman huddling together.

"He's not here Max, he'll never hurt you again. The bastard is dead, but we're alive." Chloe whispered into Max's ear with her arms wrapped around her in a protecting manner, she wondered why the smaller girl wasn't crying, she's been through so much shit and the only time she cries is when it involves Chloe dying.

With a heavy sigh the brunette slowly unwrapped her arms and kissed the taller woman, it's like saying thank you without words. They stayed sitting for a while longer, sharing kisses and comforting contact with each other, before Max's charging phone began to ring on the bed side table as she looked up at Chloe with pleading eyes.

"I got it Maxaroni." The blunette smiled before pacing towards the table and answering it, not looking at the caller ID.

"Max!?" Screamed a worried voice from the other end as Chloe winced away from the phone. "Max, are you alright?!" The blunette instantly recognised the voice and it belong to Vanessa, Max's mother.

"Vanessa." The punk said softly.

"Wha- You're not max…" Came a choke on the other end. "Where is she? who are you?"

"Don't worry she's fine, all in one piece. And its Chloe, hope it hasn't been too long that you forgot about me." Chloe said while shooting a smirk at Max, hoping it'll cheer her up a bit. She did get a small chuckle.

"Chloe, my god that's amazing. But please I need to talk to Max." Her voice was softer now, and a lot less panicked.

The punk looked over to Max, signalling her if she wants to take the call. The brunette gulped and shook her head, with her arms wrapped around herself. Hating seeing her like this, Chloe sat on the bed as the hipster came over. Wrapping themselves around each other before continuing the phone call.

"She's… She's a bit shaken up right now, I don't think it's the best idea…"

"O… Okay, I understand that. Just tell her that me and her Dad love her and we hope she's fine… We also want her to come home, since Blackwell is a bit wrecked."

"No worries Mrs C, I'll talk to her about it a bit later. I don't think w- she has much more choice than that." Chloe sighed, not wanting to say 'we' because she wasn't sure if Ryan and Vanessa would even let her stay there.

"Thank you Chloe, please take care of her." Mrs Caulfield said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Trust me, that's the only thing on my mind now." She smiled down at the younger girl in her arms before saying their goodbyes to one another and hanging up.

The punk didn't really know what to say, she'd lost her bestfriend once before to the damned city of Seattle and was getting a bit paranoid of it happening again. Chloe mentally slapped herself before thinking, 'Chloe you dumb piece of shit, the only thing this girl has done since you were re-united was save your ass night and day. She sacrificed a fucking town for you!'

The pair remained seated on the king sized bed, holding each other tightly and not muttering a word, though Chloe knew they had to move soon if they wanted to make it to Seattle before nightfall. If Max wanted to go that is.

"Max." The bluenette looked down to the smaller girl as she looked back up, their eyes connecting. "Dude, I think you know what I'm gonna ask." A slight nod is the reply.

"We don't have much choice, even with two grand. It won't last us long…" There were a few seconds of silence before she spoke again. "But Chloe, are you sure you want this? It's not too late to go back to Arcadia Bay and-" She began to ramble before the punk placed a finger on her lips.

"Max…*sigh* We can't go back, there's nothing back there for us… Yes, my mom might be alive, but I dunno… I can't drag you back into hell after everything, we'll always be together." Chloe finished with a sad smile on her lips.

"Forever." Max said with a squeeze of the punks' hand.

The Pair remained in each other's arms for a good half an hour, before the punk slowly removed herself (with great effort) from the photographer's arms. Before their lips connected for a passionate kiss in which they both melted into, as the whole world was forgotten for the slightest moment.

"Well Mad Max, time to hit the road with your trusty sidekick and first mate." Chloe looked at her with a playful smirk, as the brunette giggled.

"You're more of a nerd than you think first mate." Max shot back afterwards as they begun to clean the room up slightly, and packing any belonging they had into the rusty pick-up. Making their way into a new adventure, a new beginning.

An hour later, at the motel…

A silver 4 seater car pulled up, with the paramedic's running to action towards the car as a man emerged from the driver's seat.

"Sir! Sir! Are you okay? Are you injured anywhere?" The first paramedic asked as the other began opening his first aid kit.

"No, No. I'm fine, I was somewhere safe when the storm hit." He said as the paramedics began their check-up on him, when he asked. "Are there anymore survivors? Anyone who came through here?" Raising an eyebrow at the end.

"Yes, two girls came through here, left about an hour ago that way." One said pointing off in the direction away from Arcadia Bay. As the man stood and looked off into the distance, thinking and wondering, as officer Dixon tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me Sir, may I ask a few questions? ..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys!

So, it's been a while and I know that. I'm so sorry! I haven't had the motivation for writing, and I feel so bad. This is only a short chapter that I did tonight when I saw someone follow this story, and it kinda gave me a boost, so here you have it, another chapter. I know where I want this story to head, I just gotta make sure I write it instead of just think about it, anyway I hope you enjoy.

Silence. There was nothing but silence within the rusty old pick-up truck, only the sound of the near dying engine struggling to change gear. The pair had been travelling for hours on their way the Seattle and it's reached about mid-day, as much as they've made good time it's still hours to Seattle and Chloe hadn't had any food.

As they drove by a sign, one filled with multiple fast food and restaurants named out along with photos of the food being sold. The silence was then broken, but not by speech, but by the whale mating call of the blunette's stomach calling out for food. Their eyes locked, and the punk turned slightly red as Max let out a small giggle.

"Max… do you mind if we" she motions over to the turn off leading to the food.

"How could I say no, when your stomach sounds like a grizzly bear?" Max replies as Chloe laughs.

"I'll start acting like one too if you said no." They both had a laugh as they turned into the market.

They exited the truck and began walking towards the doors, when Chloe then slips her hand in the hipster's. Max jumps slightly at the contact, before a small smile appears on her face.

"So, Maxerroni what shall we get to eat?"

"You choose, I'm not really hungry anyway."

The brunette kept the slight smile, however looked away from her friend, or is it girlfriend now? Chloe saw this but decided not to push it, instead she gently squeezed her hand and began to walk towards burger king, where they were greeted by a guy round about their age.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked looking at them, the whole place seemed to be empty, besides the staff.

"Whatever's got the most bacon, I'll have 3 of them and a coke." Chloe stated in an instance, as the cashier typed it in.

"And what can I get for the cute lady here." He looked down at Max with a flirty expression, as for Chloe, well let's just say it seemed like she's about to burst into a ball of fire. Max hadn't seemed to of picked up what the cashier was attempting, too lost in her own thoughts, though she still heard the question.

"Just water for me, thanks" She made eye contact with him for a second, to which she also smiled a little, trying to stay positive after all.

"Okay, that'll be $16 and your number." The guy smirked at the brunette, to which she was taken by surprise since she was now paying attention. Chloe, going redder and redder by the second, looking like she's about to jump over the counter and beat this STUPID guy into the ground.

"Get away from my girlfriend…" The punk stated slowly, but enough to make her point as the cashier finally understood, taking a step away so not to get punched.

"I- I- I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it!" His head sunk into his shoulders as his arms covered his head, yes Chloe looked that furious that without doing anything she's made a guy nearly piss himself.

The blunette softens up slightly when seeing how much of a coward he really is, and squeezes her partners hand. The punk then smirks while looking at the cashier.

"How about this, I won't throw you into a wall or tell your manager of how pissed off I am, if I get this food for free. We got a deal wimp?" The guy doesn't say anything before scurrying off into the back to get the food.

Chloe now had a toothy grin on her face feeling her protective momma bear come out, she turned to Max as she gently squeezed her hand. The hipster looks at her and sniggers at how happy her partner is about scaring the shit outta someone.

"You really should pay for this food" Max said as Chloe sighed.

"I hate that I can't say no to you, damnit!" She takes out some money ready for when the wimp returns. He returns with his head bowed down, placing the food and drinks on the counter, getting a surprise when he was no longer looking at the bag but was looking at money.

"You're lucky my girlfriend has a good heart." The punk stated as the boy raised his head and silently thanked Max, even though they were already walking away.

The pair found themselves a nice spot to sit, right by the wall when they could have a little privacy if they need. Chloe takes out her 3 burgers and drink, as she slides one burger over to Max, in which she looks at it and her in confusion. The blunette rolls her eyes in response.

"It's for you Maxaronni! I don't wanna get fat by eating three of these things, gotta keep this down." She pats her belly afterwards and smirks.

"Chloe, I'm not hungry." Max tried to smiles, though Chloe can see through it and stopped trying to joke around.

"Max…" The punk sighed. "You have to eat, not eating isn't gonna help you, but I am trying to help you. So, eat." She pushes the burger closer to Max.

The hipster looks at it as if it's some kind of torture, though she gave in and unwraps the double cheese and bacon burger before taking a bite.

"See, not bad is it?"

Max didn't realise how hungry she was, though she still didn't feel hunger, the burger wasn't unwelcome in the slightest. Max mumbles a reply.

"I hate it when you're right." She smiles.

Chloe, now no longer watching her adorable Max, unwraps her burger and sloppily eats it like she hasn't eaten in her whole life. The hipster then looks down face palming at her companion, to which the punk notices and shrugs.

"Hey I've been starving! Have been since we started driving." The hipster then looks up with a smile.

"You have burger grease over your face you know, you can be embarrassing when you want to be." Her voice got quieter after every word.

"I still win, it got a smile outta you Mad Max." Chloe responded quickly with a goofy grin.

The brunette places her burger down before reaching for a napkin, giving a look to Chloe to which she stops eating for now. Max leans in and wipes her partners mouth, their eyes never leaving each other's. Both blushing with small smiles on their faces, before Max's face then darkens and the smiles disappears.

She sat leant back away from the blunette and slowly eating her burger, which now feels heavy and tasteless as memories flash into her mind of arcadia bay. Chloe decides not to say anything this time, the jokes are over as she put an arm around Max and they sit in silence as they finish their meals.

Soon after they climb into the rusty pick-up and head onto the road again, it's only a few hours to Seattle.


End file.
